Intercambio de regalos
by Zaphyrla
Summary: Un gesto inesperado, que desencadena una tormenta de emociones y una promesa por cumplir.¡Feliz Día del SasuNaru! Aunque la historia está triste...


**"Per aspera, ad astra…" Seneca; (4****A.d.C.–65), filósofo, político, orador y escritor romano.**

Todos los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, y no lucro de ninguna manera con ellos.

**Intercambio de regalos**

**Advertencias:**

OcC.

Shonen-ai (SasuNaru).

La siempre presente falta de ortografía.

El lector podría morir de aburrimiento.

**¡Este fanfic fue hecho con motivo del Día del SasuNaru & NaruSasu! **

**¡Feliz Día de parte de Kory-san y Zaphy-chan!**

* * *

><p>Jiraiya vio con satisfacción la pequeña caja que sostenía entre las manos. No sobrepasaba el tamaño de un cuaderno, y tenía el papel para envolver más llamativo que pudo conseguir el viejo sannin: uno anaranjado chillón con relámpagos amarillos, atado con un listón de color azul eléctrico. Combinaba a la perfección con el escandaloso destinatario del presente.<p>

"Aunque me costó mi buena cantidad" pensó el hombre de pelo blanco, frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo "Se lo cobrare después al chico" se dijo sí mismo, sonriendo ahora de manera amplia.

El sonido de golpes, quejas y una que otra maldición atrajo la atención de Jiraiya, indicándole al hombre que había llegado al lugar previsto, y al atravesar unos arbustos que se encontraban en su camino, un amplio valle se desplegó ante sus ojos, con un centenar de cabelleras rubias dándole la bienvenida.

- ¡Ero sennin! ¿¡Es para mí, dattebayo? –preguntó un emocionado Naruto, mientras se separaba del resto y corría hacia el ermitaño con toda la intención de abalanzarse sobre el paquete.

- ¡No! ¡Es mío! –gritó otro Uzumaki, yendo tras el primero y sujetándolo por el cuello desde la espalda.

- ¿Dónde está? –le preguntó el anciano al resto de los clones, sin prestarle atención a los dos rubios que rodaban bajo sus pies.

- Bajó a la playa –contestó otro Naruto con el semblante serio, el cuál acaba de derrotar a su contrincante, que ya se desvanecía en una nube de humo blanco. Mientras hablaba, el Uzumaki señaló la lejanía, donde el final del valle se perfilaba y en cuya dirección se escuchaba el sonido del mar-. No tenía muchos ánimos hoy…

El ermitaño parpadeó un par de veces con extrañeza, antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse al lugar que le habían indicado. Se suponía que era su cumpleaños, el único día del año donde el sannin le pasaba absolutamente todo al muchacho, bueno, casi todo… ¿¡Y Naruto estaba deprimido? Aunque intuía por donde iba la cosa, después de todo, era el primer cumpleaños de Naruto después de la partida de Sasuke.

El hombre de cabello blanco avanzó hasta la orilla del valle, sin sorprenderse porque la tierra se acabara con brusquedad formando un acantilado de rocas, bajo el cual un mar azul acariciaba una playa pequeña, de apenas unos metros de extensión. El sannin dirigió sus pasos hacia la derecha, donde un camino hecho por el paso del tiempo y muchos pies, algo escondido entre las piedras, le permitía bajar con facilidad hasta el agua. En ese lugar, perfilándose contra la luz de atardecer y sentando sobre un viejo tronco que había sido arrojado sobre el mar, estaba un melancólico Naruto.

Jiraiya negó levemente con la cabeza al verlo de esa manera, y decidió acercarse con sigilo.

- ¡Ero sennin! –gritó el rubio sorprendido, cuando el hombre le colocó una mano sobre el hombro.

- Feliz cumpleaños –le deseó el sannin con una sonrisa burlona, al tiempo que le arrojaba el paquete.

El Uzumaki soltó un chillido emocionado mientras atrapaba el regalo en el aire. Jiraiya vio con satisfacción como el papel era destrozado por unos dedos ansiosos, hasta terminar sobre la arena de la playa, y una caja de madera tallada quedó en las manos del rubio.

- ¡Woh! –exclamó el de ojos azules, una vez que abrió la tapa de la caja-. ¡Sabía que un día lo aceptarías, dattebayo! –dijo el rubio con prepotencia, mientras movía su preciado regalo de una mano a otra.

Lo que relucía contra el sol era un kunai, de tamaño un poco mayor al normal. La argolla con la que terminaba el arma era de plata, y el mango estaba envuelto con seda anaranjada entretejida. Por una cara de la cuchilla, el sannin había mandado grabar el emblema de la Hoja, mientras que en la otra, con unos elegantes kanjis, destacaban las palabras "Rokudaime Hokage"..

JIraiya no podía sentirse más satisfecho por la reacción del muchacho, ¡era como estar viendo a un niño pequeño! Ojalá Minato y Kushina pudieran verlo de esa manera… En eso estaba cuando notó que de repente el brillo de esos ojos azules se apagaba, y que todo el entusiasmo desaparecía. El ermitaño torció la boca con desagrado, recordando la discusión que había tenido con su alumno días atrás. El Uzumaki terminó gritándole a todo pulmón que no estaba dispuesto a seguir su sueño de convertirse en Hokage, si no era capaz de traer a Sasuke de regresó a la Aldea.

- Vamos, puedes dejarlo por hoy –se apresuró a decirle el ermitaño, colocando de nuevo una mano sobre el hombro-. Te invitaré un ramen muy especial en un buen lugar que encontré por ahí.

- Gracias, yo… No tengo ánimos, Ero sennin –contestó el rubio en voz baja, girando la cara para que su maestro no la viera.

El semblante de Jiraiya terminó de oscurecerse, mientras maldecía una y otra vez la decisión que había tomado el Uzumaki. Esa decisión era una carga, una dolorosa y pesada carga que sabía el obstinado muchacho se iba negar a soltar hasta cumplirla, o sólo con su muerte.

- Ese mocoso va a destruirte –gruñó molesto el sannin, para después darse la vuelta. A final de cuentas, seguía siendo el cumpleaños del muchacho, y no quería discutir otra vez con él sobre el asunto.

Naruto vio como el ermitaño subía de nuevo por el acantilado, ahora sin tomarse la molestia de seguir el rudimentario camino, sino que saltó entre las afiladas rocas valiéndose de sus habilidades ninja. Destacaba el enojo con el que su maestro se marchaba, ¿pero él que podía hacer? ¡El rubio también estaba molesto! Molesto con la serpiente ladina de Orochimaru, con el idiota de Sasuke por marcharse, consigo mismo por no haberlo detenido…

El muchacho se dejó caer de costado sobre la blanca arena de la playa, todavía con el arma que la había regalado Jiraiya entre las manos. Delineó el relieve grabado en la hoja del kunai, recordando los días felices que había pasado con el equipo siete en Konoha. Tantas promesas tontas de niños que ahora no iban a cumplirse.

- Mentiroso… -susurró Naruto con la voz ahogada, apretando el filo de la cuchilla hasta cortarse con ella.

**~*S*&*N*~ ~*R*E*G*A*L*O*S*~ ~*S*&*N*~ **

- ¡Sasuke! –gritó el Uzumaki a todo pulmón, atrayendo la atención de las personas que se encontraban en la concurrida calle por donde corría, exceptuando por supuesto, la atención del Uchiha.

El arrogante niño no detuvo sus pasos, sólo cerró los ojos con fuerza al reconocer la voz chillona que lo llamaba y elevó sus hombros hasta casi alcanzar la altura de sus orejas. Fuera de las misiones Sasuke no se sentía obligado a compartir su valioso tiempo con el resto de sus compañeros, ¡mucho menos con Naruto! Sobre todo con Naruto… Por su parte, el rubio torció la boca con desagrado al darse cuenta de que el moreno lo ignoraba a propósito, pero no se dio por vencido, sino que aceleró el ritmo de su carrera, esquivando a uno que otro transeúnte hasta que lograr alcanzar al Uchiha.

- ¡Teme! –gritó Naruto al lado de Sasuke, perforándole los tímpanos a su compañero.

- ¿Y ahora qué quieres, usuratonkachi? –preguntó el moreno con un gruñido mientras se giraba para encarar al rubio.

El Uzumaki, que hasta ese momento había llevado las manos hasta su cintura y tenía una cara tan osca como la del de pelo negro, repentinamente abrió la boca sin saber que responder y su rostro se tiñó de rojo por la vergüenza. La pregunta le había recordado la razón por la que decidió seguir a su compañero después de la triste misión. Otra vez ese endemoniado gato que trataba de escapar de la señora loca que era su dueña…

- Y-yo… -balbuceó el jinchuriki al tiempo que llevaba una de sus manos hasta la nuca, y se revolvía con ella el rubio cabello.

- ¿Vas a decirme o no, dobe? –preguntó Sasuke con impaciencia. Detestaba perder el tiempo con tonterías.

El rubio le mandó una mirada retadora de sus ojos azules, y el moreno no pudo evitar dedicarle una media sonrisa a su compañero. Sí, detestaba perder el tiempo con tonterías, pero al final valía la pena si con eso lograba sacar de quicio al Uzumaki. Sasuke observó algo extrañado como Naruto en vez de soltar un chillido de indignación por sus malos tratos, se mordía con fuerza el labio inferior y giraba con brusquedad su rostro hacia el suelo.

- H-hoy… -empezó a balbucear de nuevo el rubio, negándose a ver a la cara al moreno, y eso comenzaba a molestarle al Uchiha-. Hoy es tu cumpleaños, ¿no?

Sasuke alzó una de sus cejas, extrañado por las palabras de su compañero. Por supuesto que sabía que ese día era su cumpleaños, pero hacía tiempo que la fecha había dejado de tener importancia. Poco le importaban los regalitos ñoños que intentaban darle una que otra niña enamoradiza, y sinceramente no se esperaba que el Uzumaki se acordara del asunto.

- Ayer lo dijo Sakura –soltó Naruto en un susurro, manteniendo la misma actitud nerviosa ante Sasuke. Lo que dijo provocó que el Uchiha torciera la boca y su semblante se oscureciera. Por supuesto, su compañera de pelo rosado tendría que estar obligado al rubio a hacer algo como eso, y el Uzumaki, cegado por su amor platónico hacia la Haruno, se vería forzado a aceptar la propuesta-. No sabía que darte, dattebayo…

- No tienes que darme nada, Naruto –contestó Sasuke con un gruñido, y entonces se dio la vuelta para seguir su camino.

- ¡Yo quiero! –gritó el rubio, mientras tomaba la mano de su compañero para que se detuviera. Casi al instante la soltó, pero suspiro aliviado al darse cuenta que había conseguido de nuevo la atención del Uchiha-. Le pedí ayuda a Kakashi-sensei, y… -el moreno vio con una ceja alzada como la cara del otro niño se tornaba de un vivo color rojo, y la agitaba de un lado a otro con tanta rapidez que lo mareó-. ¡Pero también estaba ahí Iruka-sensei y me dio un mejor consejo, dattebayo! –gritó Naruto más animado, cambiando con brusquedad de tema.

Todavía incrédulo, Sasuke se limitó a ver con las manos metidas en los bolsillos como el Uzumaki tomaba la mochila que llevaba en la espalda y la dejaba sobre el suelo. Con un ánimo enorme, aún para tratarse de Naruto, el rubio sacó de ella lo que parecía ser una pequeña caja de madera, envuelta en un bonito pañuelo bordado, y se le dio con una gigantesca sonrisa al Uchiha.

Bastante incómodo, el moreno recibió el extraño regalo, más que nada presionado por los brillantes ojos azules de su compañero. No era lo mismo ignorar a Naruto que ignorar a Ino o a Sakura, Naruto era simplemente… Naruto. Molesto consigo mismo por ceder ante las atenciones del rubio, el Uchiha tiró del nudo que envolvía la caja y apartó la tela que cubría la madera. El contenido lo dejó con la boca ligeramente abierta.

- Pero… -dijo Sasuke por lo bajo, y no supo que más decir.

Dentro del beto había tomates. Las frutas estaban cortadas con cuidado por un extremo, y dentro de ellas habían sido colocada una mezcla de la suave pulpa, especias, quizá queso, tal vez esos pequeños puntos oscuros que distinguía en el mar rojo eran aceitunas negras y definitivamente había algo de pescado. A un lado descansaba una pequeña porción de arroz blanco cocinado con hierbas, que por la pinta que tenía estaba seguro no lo había preparado el Uzumaki.

- Se que no te gustan los dulces –dijo Naruto con el entrecejo fruncido, cómo si no pudiera concebir que existiera una persona a la que no le gustara sentir el sabor del azúcar sobre la lengua, ni siquiera había notado el mutismo en el que estaba sumido su compañero-, y también se que te gustan mucho estas cosas –añadió con desagrado, mirando el revoltijo de vegetales.

- ¿Me espías dobe? –preguntó el Uchiha con una sonrisa de lado. La voz de su compañero provocó que su boca se moviera de manera automática para molestarlo, se había convertido prácticamente en un reflejo.

- ¡No me digas dobe, teme! –gritó el rubio agitando uno de sus puños de manera amenazadora.

- ¿De verdad pudiste hacer esto tú sólo? –preguntó Sasuke con una ceja alzada, viendo el perfecto trabajo culinario que descansaba entre sus manos.

- ¡Claro que sí, dattebayo! –afirmó el Uzumaki con orgullo-. Me costó trabajo, pero Iruka-sensei me ayudó –admitió el niño a regañadientes, recordando el arroz negro como el carbón que había conseguido la primera vez, y que su maestro había cocinado de nuevo para él con una sonrisa. Por suerte los tomates no habían representado tanto reto-. Sólo un poco, ¡pero la idea fue toda mía! –dijo el Uzumaki mientras alzaba los brazos al cielo, y después soltó una alegre carcajada. ¡No podía haber encontrado un regalo más perfecto para el teme!

- No me superaras… -susurró Sasuke con la cabeza inclinada, mechones de cabello le cubrían los ojos y le oscurecían la cara.

- ¿Ah? –balbuceó Naruto sin comprender, mientras inclinaba un poco la cabeza hacia uno de sus costados. No entendía el repentino cambió de tema.

El rubio soltó un agudo chillido cuando de manera brusca el Uchiha lo tomó por el cuello de su chaqueta anaranjada, y tiró de él, acercando sus rostros hasta que sólo estuvieron a centímetros de separado. Naruto tragó saliva de manera disimulada, mientras esos penetrantes ojos negros seguían clavados en los suyos, estaba seguro que los irises se tornarían escarlatas de un instante a otro.

- Ni siquiera en esto serás capaz de superarme, Uzumaki –gruñó Sasuke con los dientes fuertemente apretados-. Mi regalo de cumpleaños será mucho mejor que el tuyo.

El genin abrió mucho la boca ante sus palabras, pero ningún sonido salió de ella. ¿Cómo responder a eso? No esperaba que Sasuke quisiera regresar el regalo, ¡ni siquiera esperaba que recibiera el suyo tan tranquilo! Puede que el moreno lo tomara como otro reto, pero aún así…

"Pero aún así…" pensó el Uzumaki con los ojos brillantes. Por primera vez, deseó como cualquier otro niño que llegara su próximo cumpleaños, tan ensimismado que no notó que el moreno lo soltaba y lo dejaba ir.

- Y a todo esto, ¿qué te dijo Kakashi? –preguntó el Uchiha de manera distraída, viendo de un costado a otro de la calle hasta que localizó una banca cercana donde podría comer tranquilo su inesperado almuerzo.

- ¡Y-yo…! –balbuceó repentinamente Naruto, tropezándose con sus pies mientras caminaba al lado del moreno.

- Naruto… -le advirtió Sasuke con un gruñido.

El rubio hizo con un puchero con los labios ante el tono con el que hablaba su compañero. Sólo por el gusto de molestarlo y de ver la cara que podría, se inclinó hacia el Uchiha y le susurró unas cuantas palabras al oído.

- Ese… maldito jounin –susurró Sasuke de manera amenazadora, con algo de electricidad brotando de sus dedos, y Naruto prefirió retroceder unos pasos. Por su propia seguridad…

**~*S*&*N*~****~*R*E*G*A*L*O*S*~****~*S*&*N*~**

- Mentiroso, ni siquiera estuviste aquí –repitió Naruto mientras apretaba más su agarre sobre el arma.

- Seré muchas cosas, Naruto –dijo una voz a sus espaldas-. Un genio, un bastardo, un renegado… pero no soy un mentiroso.

El rubio abrió mucho los ojos al reconocer ese tono arrogante, y se levantó de golpe para darse la vuelta. Se encontró de frente con esa media sonrisa que tanto lo exasperaba, esa pose de prepotencia inconfundible, esos ojos negros que ahora lo atormentaban en sueños…

- ¡S-sasuke! –dijo el Uzumaki a duras penas, mientras extendía su mano hacia el otro muchacho para tocarlo y asegurarse de que fuera real.

- Soy sólo un clon, así que no te emociones, dobe –contestó Sasuke con un gruñido, bastante molesto por las expresiones tan abiertas de su compañero-. De esta manera puedo cumplir mi promesa sin correr el riesgo de que ese viejo me lleve de vuelta a Konoha.

Naruto bajo la mirada hasta la playa, apretando mucho los puños. Ese teme… ¡había encontrado la manera de cumplir su promesa sin tener que verlo a la cara! ¡Eso era de cobardes! El Uzumaki no sabía si echarse a llorar, o soltar una carcajada por la felicidad.

- Entonces, ¿qué quieres para tu cumpleaños, usuratonkachi? –preguntó el Uchiha, mientras colocaba una mano sobre su cintura-. Ni siquiera gastes saliva –gruñó el moreno antes de que el rubio abriera la boca, sabiendo que lo primero que diría su antiguo compañero sería "¡Regresa conmigo a la aldea, teme!" o algo así.

El Uzumaki hizo un puchero con los labios y apretó aún más los puños, completamente frustrado, justo como lo hiciera meses atrás en el cumpleaños de Sasuke.

De repente el rubio abrió mucho los ojos, al igual que su boca, y el moreno entrecerró los ojos con desconfianza ante eso. Una idea se le acaba de ocurrir al usuratonkachi, y no estaba muy seguro de salir indemne. También como lo había hecho meses atrás, el rubio se inclinó hacia el Uchiha y le susurró unas cuantas palabras al oído.

- Ni muerto –dijo el Uchiha con total firmeza, cruzándose de brazos para darle más énfasis a sus palabras.

- Eres el regalo que me dio el teme, ¡así que vamos a hacerlo! –gritó Naruto haciendo un berrinche-. ¡Si lo hacemos mi regalo será mejor que el tuyo, dattebayo! ¡Vamos a hacerlo, baka!

- ¡Está bien! ¡Vamos a hacerlo entonces! –contestó el clon totalmente exasperado por los gritos de su antiguo compañero, llevándose ambas manos a los oídos.

**~*S*&*N*~ ~*R*E*G*A*L*O*S*~ ~*S*&*N*~ **

- Woh… –jadeó el rubio con la garganta seca y los ojos brillantes, impresionado por lo que estaban a punto de hacer. A su lado, el moreno tragó saliva, para después pasarse la lengua por los labios deshidratados.

Con una enorme sonrisa Naruto echó a correr y llegó al instante a la calle donde comenzaba el festival, mirando de manera ansiosa todos los puestos a los que quería llegar. Bastante desganado, mucho menos entusiasta, el Uchiha fue detrás de él. Se fijo en la llamativa yukata anaranjada que usaba el Uzumaki, junto con unas getas rojas de madera y esa máscara de estilo anbu que se ponía y quitaba a cada instante. Él mismo vestía de manera muy similar, aunque algo más recatado, sólo una yukata azul marino y unas sencillas chancletas de mimbre.

- ¡Mira eso, Sasuke! –gritó el rubio con una voz más aguda de lo usual, señalando un juego a su izquierda y llamando la atención de los adultos a su alrededor, que miraban extrañados el hecho de que un niño de su edad anduviera sólo a esas alturas de la noche.

- Esto es ridículo –contestó Sasuke torciendo la boca con desagrado, viendo sus propias manos pequeñas e infantiles. De todas las cosas que podía haber perdido ese dobe… ¿¡hacer un henge para volver a tener cinco años e ir al festival local?

El Uchiha odiaba esas fiestas, siempre las evitaba cuando había una en Konoha. En tiempos mejores, solía acudir a ellas con Itachi y con su madre, y si tenía algo de suerte, incluso su padre. Esos estúpidos festivales eran parte de la vida familiar, de aquella vida que había perdido hacía años.

- A mí nunca me dejaron venir a estos festivales, me corrían –dijo Naruto llevándose ambas manos a la nuca con actitud indiferente, sacando de sus profundos pensamientos al moreno a su lado, sólo con el sonido de su voz-. Una vez el viejo Hokage me acompañó, pero no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo otra vez…

Sasuke detuvo sus pasos de golpe, y los ojos negros del chico se clavaron en la figura tranquila de su compañero, a quien de verdad no parecía importarle mucho lo que había dicho.

Una media sonrisa escapó de sus labios.

El Uzumaki se giró con brusquedad cuando alguien le golpeó el hombro para llamar su atención, y justo en ese momento notó que el moreno ya no caminaba a su lado. Una enorme sonrisa, que mostraba todos sus blancos dientes, apareció en la cara del rubio al darse cuenta que era Sasuke quien lo llamaba, pero sus ojos azules brillaron de manera asombrosa cuando el pequeño niño le tendió uno de los calamares ensartados en un palillo de madera que llevaba en la mano, mientras se quedaba con el otro.

- Toma –dijo el Uchiha con tranquilidad, y al segundo siguiente el rubio se abalanzó sobre la comida.

Puede que en el pasado los festivales fueran cosa de familia, pero ahora Sasuke no estaba con su padre, ni con su madre, ni con Itachi. Ahora no era ninguno de esos rostros que le traían malos recuerdos él que le sonreía, era el de un pequeño niño rubio con tres marcas en las mejillas. Éste festival era sólo de Naruto y de él.

- ¡Vamos a este puesto, teme! –gritó entonces el rubio con entusiasmo, mientras lo tomaba de la mano y lo arrastraba hacia el lugar indicado.

- ¡No hagas eso! –se quejó el moreno entre dientes, tratando de soltarse del agarre, aunque sin mucho esfuerzo.

El sitio que había llamado la atención del Uzumaki era una pequeña mesa de madera al costado de la calle, sobre la que un hombre anciano creaba artísticos dibujos en hojas de pergamino. Naruto vio maravillado como el pincel era pasado sobre la superficie del papel, creando líneas sinuosas de color negro que se unían hasta formar imágenes tan reales, que al tocarlas Naruto esperaba sentir el tibio pelaje de los animales o el viento escapando de la hoja para acariciarle el rostro.

Sasuke observó indiferente los dibujos ya terminados que estaban exhibidos, ignorando de manera intencional la sonrisa bonachona que le dedicó por unos segundos el viejo.

- ¡Mira esto, teme! –chilló Naruto con emoción, mientras tomaba la mano del moreno y lo arrastraba hacia un rincón del pequeño puesto. Resignado, el Uchiha lo dejó hacerlo. Ya había perdido las veces que el rubio había hecho eso durante el poco tiempo que llevaban en el festival-. ¡¿A poco no es genial, dattebayo? –le preguntó el niño al tiempo que tomaba un dibujo y lo ponía enfrente de su cara.

El moreno no le contestó, pero tomó a regañadientes el pergamino que el Uzumaki le tendía. No negaba que era hermoso, un gran trabajo, pero había algo en él que lo incomodaba bastante. Representado sobre el papel, con un paisaje montañoso a sus espaldas, repleto de viejos pinos y niebla, había un enorme halcón con las alas extendidas, como si el espectador fuera su presa y estuviera a punto de dejarse caer sobre ella. Los ojos amarillos del ave se clavaban en las pupilas negras de Sasuke, y el niño creyó por un momento ver una dura acusación en esos ojos impresos.

- ¡Gracias, dattebayo! -dijo la voz del Uzumaki a unos cuantos pasos, y Sasuke levantó la cabeza justo a tiempo para ver como el rubio le entregaba unas cuantas monedas al anciano del puesto, para después darse la vuelta y regresar a su lado.

- ¿Lo compraste? –preguntó el Uchiha con una ceja alzada, se sorprendió interiormente cuando Naruto no le pidió de regreso el dibujo sino que comenzó a jugar con la máscara que traía en las manos.

- ¡No, teme! ¡El viejo me lo regaló porque soy un niño bonito! –le contestó el rubio colocando las manos sobre sus mejillas morenas y haciendo que sus ojos brillaran de manera extraña, poniendo lo que él juzgaba una expresión encantadora-. ¡Claro que lo compre, dattebayo! ¡Es para ti! -añadió Naruto haciendo un puchero y apretando mucho los puños, totalmente indignado.

- ¿¡Sasuke? –fue el chillido que soltó entonces el Uzumaki, cuando el moreno lo tomó con brusquedad de la mano, y comenzó a conducirlo a través de todos los puestos y la alegre gente que en ellos compraba-. ¿A dónde me llevas, dattebayo?

El moreno no le respondió en ese momento, demasiado concentrado en buscar algo entre los tenderos que el otro niño no alcanzaba a entender. Finalmente el Uchiha se detuvo en uno de esos puestos donde, si hacías estallar cierta cantidad de globos, obtenías un premio. Los ojos negros de Sasuke estaban fijos en una enorme rana de peluche que Naruto apenas podría sostener con el pequeño cuerpo que tenía en ese momento.

- No me veas así –le gruñó el niño al rubio, torciendo la boca ante la mirada anhelante que se le había escapado por unos segundos al Uzumaki, y que se apresuró a ocultar en cuanto el moreno la notó.

No supuso un gran esfuerzo para Sasuke conseguir el juguete, aunque tuvo el acierto de no verse demasiado obvio ante el desconfiado hombre que era dueño del juego. Segundos después una carcajada se esparció por la calle cuando cierto rubio tuvo al anfibio entre sus brazos. A pesar que le satisfacía el resultado, el Uchiha no podría creer que el dobe hiciera tanto escándalo por algo como eso.

- Oigan, ustedes –dijo una voz osca por encima de las cabezas de ambos niños. Tanto el moreno como Naruto se giraron hacia la dirección de donde provenía, encontrándose con tres chicos de quince o dieciséis años, encabezados por él que había hablado y que tenía toda la finta de ser un bravucón-. Yo quería ese muñeco.

- ¿No estás muy crecidito para esos juegos? ¿No es así, usuratonkachi? –preguntó Sasuke con una media sonrisa de prepotencia, y Naruto no pudo evitar reírse ante el comentario. ¡Hasta que se dio cuenta que también iba para él!

Por su parte, el muchacho mayor había apretado mucho los puños ante la provocación del Uchiha, y pensando que sólo se trataba de dos niños como cualquiera, sujetó la cabeza del Uzumaki con una de sus manos, apretándola, mientras la otra la dirigía hacia el enorme muñeco con toda la intención de arrancárselo de los brazos.

- ¡Dámelo, mocoso! –gritó el chico, mientras lo hacía.

Antes de que siquiera pudiera pensar en defenderse, el rubio sintió que era liberado del fuerte agarre. Sus ojos azules vieron asombrados como Sasuke conectaba una potente patada justo en medio del rostro del buscapleitos, mandándolo al suelo, para el asombro de todos los que los rodeaban.

- No lo toques –siseó mientras se inclinaba sobre el chico, dejando caer su puño sobre su cara con todo el coraje que sentía-. ¡Sólo yo puedo tocarlo! –les gritó el moreno a los otros dos, y estos retrocedieron asustados al ver el brillo escarlata de sus ojos.

Un silencio sobrecogedor se diseminó por todo el festival, sólo se distinguía la respiración agitada del Uchiha en medio del murmullo asustado de los adultos. Despacio, el moreno se puso de pie, mirado con profundo desagrado al muchacho sollozante a sus pies, le salía sangre del labio y creía haberle roto la nariz, pero no le importó mucho.

- Vámonos de aquí –dijo Sasuke por lo bajo, para después tomar de nuevo la mano del Uzumaki y alejarse de la concurrida calle hasta lo que parecía ser un pequeño arbolado en medio del pueblo. Su barrera de sangre se había desvanecido.

- Tengo sueño… -balbuceó Naruto al cabo de un rato, tallándose los ojos.

- Eres un niño, dobe –se burló el moreno mientras se detenía.

- ¡Tu también, teme! –le reclamó el rubio, golpeándole el hombro, y haciéndole ver que en esos momentos el Uchiha todavía traía el henge.

- Duérmete ya, usuratonkachi… -dijo Sasuke con voz cansina, mientras se sentaba en el suelo, recargándose contra el tronco de unos de los árboles que estaban por ahí.

Naruto se le quedó viendo sin parpadear unos segundos, pero después sonrió y se sentó al lado del Uchiha, acurrucándose contra su pecho mientras abrazaba a su muñeco, para sorpresa y molestia del otro niño.

-Tsk… -gruñó Sasuke por lo bajo. Ese dobe se estaba tomando muy en serio ese jueguito de "Regreso a la feliz infancia".

- Cuando despierte, ¿ya no vas a estar? –susurró entonces el rubio, y el tono de su voz le recordó al Uchiha la verdadera edad que tenía el de ojos azules, y que ninguno de los dos había tenido una vida fácil.

- No, para ese tiempo se me habrá acabado el chakra –contestó el moreno con indiferencia, y el otro ya no le respondió.

La voz de Naruto dejo de escucharte al cabo de unos minutos, dándole paso a una respiración acompasada, indicándole a Sasuke que finalmente se había dormido. Él mismo estaba a punto de caer rendido, cuando el sonido de una rama al quebrarse atrajo su atención, señalándole que por el norte una persona había hecho su aparición.

El Uchiha no se sorprendió cuando una versión adolescente de él, vestido con una yukata blanca y unos pantalones azules, surgió en medio de la oscuridad.

- Te arriesgaste mucho al venir tú, y no mandarme a mí –dijo el clon mientras se cruzaba de brazos, y el de menor edad torció la boca ante el regaño-. Es la hora –le recordó, para después desaparecer en una nube de humo.

El niño moreno soltó un hondo suspiro, y con todo el cuidado posible, apartó a Naruto de su pecho para poder levantarse. Vio como el rubio se giraba sobre sí mismo, aferrándose a la rana gigante como si de repente tuviera frío, lo cual era comprensible ya que su fuente de calor se había alejado de él. Pero a pesar de todo el Uzumaki no despertó.

Sasuke vio como el pequeño Uzumaki sonreía en medio de su sueño, seguramente recordando las horas pasadas durante las cuales el niño habría creído estar con un simple clon. No pudo evitar la tentación de inclinarse sobre él y tomar entre sus dedos blancos uno de los dorados mechones.

- El regalo que te dijo Kakashi habría estado bien –le susurró el moreno, algo melancólico-. Y cómo no has querido dármelo voy a tomarlo.

Se acercó hasta que sus labios estuvieron a milímetros de los de Naruto, la tibia respiración del rubio golpeándose contra su boca, pero en el último instante retrocedió, molesto por lo que había estado a punto de hacer. Con rapidez, Sasuke tomó el pedazo de pergamino que descansaba a un lado de donde ellos se encontraban, al tiempo que se daba la vuelta y deshacía el henge.

- No tengo nada que me ate a ti ahora –dijo por lo bajo el ahora adolescente, apretando mucho el papel entre sus manos, del que de pronto surgió un brillo rojizo.

Un olor a quemado inundó el ambiente mientras los pasos del Uchiha se alejaban, sin mirar en ningún momento lo que dejaba atrás.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>Sí, me salió triston -.- La idea ya la había tenido hace años, pero pensé que no era buena, y de repente surgieron más cosas y creo que pude rescatarla. Ustedes juzgaran -.- Volví a encontrarla hace algunas semanas, escrita en una nota del supermercado, es que yo escribo sobre lo que se quede quieto el tiempo suficiente cuando tengo una idea. Ese tipo de cosas suelo olvidarlas si no las apunto en algún lado. ¡Gracias por sus reviews, que los leo TODOS, y por su paciencia! nn**

****¡Ah! Lo olvidaba, la frase de Seneca, si no mal me equivoco es latín, y va de algo así como: "A través de las dificultades a las estrellas". Es una frase que me dieron unos amigos cuando mas lo necesite n/n****

Zaludos

Zaphy

_**Sela Yal than Rami usa te, finta Zaphyrla... Temo si la ura le.**_


End file.
